1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a connector and specifically to a plug-type connector for producing a contact connection between a flat module and a further component part having electrical terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known flat modules (e.g., printed circuit boards) previously used, plug pins were pressed into the printed circuit board and subsequently soldered in an additional step to produce a plug-type connection. Thus, the terminal region of these plug pins is located at the components' side of the flat module.
During an automated fabrication of, for example, a telephone apparatus, equipped flat modules as well as additional component parts (for example, loudspeakers) are joined in a specific sequence. The plug connections required for the additional component parts should preferably be located in the joining direction to facilitate assembly of the individual modules or component parts. Since the terminal region of the plug pins, however, is located at that side of the flat module facing away from the joining direction, the plugs allocated to the loudspeaker, for example, must be manually attached to the plug pins.